


Best For Me

by MoonlitGraffiti



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pulitzer is Not As Big An Asshole As He Could Have Been, Ships to be added - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitGraffiti/pseuds/MoonlitGraffiti
Summary: When bothThe WorldandThe New York Tribunetake note of their quarter's losses, Joseph Pulitzer and Whitelaw Reid realize they cannot continue in the current fashion. The most logical solution? A merger; in other words, an arranged marriage between their children.Pulitzer is regretful.Katherine is outraged.Jack is furious.And Darcy?Darcy accepts it, as he's accepted things all his life.





	Best For Me

__

_Mr. Joseph Pulitzer,_

__

_Allow me to begin by stating that, although I am well aware you are just as on the forefront of technology as myself and thusly are likely in possession of a telephone, if not multiples, the matter at hand is certainly of a more formal nature and deserves a bit better treatment than a simple conversation over the telephone. I found a handwritten letter with a wax seal to be much more appropriate._

__

_It has come to my attention in the recent months that the circulation of_ The World _has decreased, as well as_ The Tribune _. This situation is understandably unpleasant for the both of us, and will likely result in financial losses in the quarters to come. Despite the resolution of the newsboy strike, I fear these losses will come for us both before too long. Given the intense reaction of the newsboys to the rise in cost of every paper in the city, I have my suspicions that any future attempts of a similar variety will end with a very similar result. As such, there must be another direction we have not yet attempted._

__

__

_I spent several sleepless nights on this concept, dwelling on ways to see into the future and the fate of_ The Tribune. _I knew I could not allow my legacy to wither and die, and I am not yet willing to pass the torch. I could think of few viable options of how to preserve it for the future. At least, until one night, when my eyes settled on my son, Darcy._

__

__

A merger.

_As I recall, your daughter, Katherine, is a very bright young woman with a promising future, who could easily take the reins of_ The World _from you once you are ready. Darcy shows much promise in printing himself, and I fully anticipate him to receive_ The Tribune _from myself once I grow weary of the business and long for some quiet days of my own. If you would, attempt to see the promise of these two linked. They have the potential to become giants. I can see it in Darcy’s eyes when he finds himself at a printing press. I see it in your daughter’s eyes as well, when she pursues a story she loves. Together, imagine what could result._

__

_In order to save both of our businesses and their circulation, I propose Darcy’s marriage to Miss Katherine Pulitzer._

__

_Sincerely,_

__

_Mr. Whitelaw Reid_

* * *

__

__

_Mr. Whitelaw Reid,_

__

__

_Rest assured this is not the first proposal I have had for my daughter’s hand. You should well know I am incredibly resistant to the suggestion of merging_ The World _with anyone, let alone a direct competitor. In addition, Katherine herself is likely to resist the arrangement. You are aware of how difficult it could be to convince her to concede. Neither would I care to force my daughter into a marriage she does not desire. I may be an old-fashioned man, but I am an open-minded father._

__

__

_… Nevertheless, you do make an extremely valid point. The numbers do not lie. I’m not certain we could endure another strike, especially so soon after the previous, but if the quarters to come are filled with steep losses, we cannot afford to keep up. I cannot fool myself into believing otherwise. You are taking the necessary cautionary measures, and so it seems, so must I._

__

__

_Your son seems to be a very promising young man, in both printing and business. He has never been anything but a gentleman and friend to my daughter. I’m certain he knows well how to treat a proper lady, and is certainly one of the primary candidates I would consider should an arranged marriage ever be on my conscience… Unfortunately, it appears that time draws very near._

__

__

_Bring Darcy and yourself to our address this Saturday for luncheon. We will discuss details at that time and in future correspondence._

__

__

_For the wellbeing of both our families and legacies, Mr. Darcy Reid has my permission for my daughter’s hand in marriage._

__

__

_Sincerely,_

__

__

_Mr. Joseph Pulitzer_


End file.
